After the storm we sigh no more
by SSLE
Summary: Davos reaches Dragonstone after Blackwater Bay and finds that Stannis had grieved his death more than they both thought he would.


**First ASOS fic and it's Stannis/Davos. So beware. It's highly inspired by two songs of Mumford and Sons. It's also a kind of AU when Davos returns to Dragonstone after Blackwater Bay but doesn't exactly follow the events that take place after his arrival. **

* * *

It was so much cold outside. Perhaps the Northerners were right and winter was indeed coming. Davos was used to the sea air. It was always cold and rough and windy but right now the wind of Dragonstone was chilling him to the bone, making him shiver, making him cower further against his covers and against the warmth offered by the presence of the other body pressed against his.

Perhaps he shouldn't be naked, he considered. And the fire? There was a fire, he faintly remember the cracking wood when all his other senses had been engaged elsewhere. He sat up and looked around. Oh there it was. The fire had extinguished and when his body had stopped moving he had stopped sweating. Gathering up his courage, Davos stood and shivered his way to the fireplace where he threw more pieces of wood.

As quickly as he could, he introduced himself inside the bed again and studied his King. Stannis slept with his lips parted, his right leg stretched out above the furs, his left arm resting between his chest and stomach. Davos touched Stannis's hand which was cold as death and he guessed his leg would be as well but he also knew that if he moved to remedy the situation, the King would awake and Davos didn't want that. Since Renly's death that he had been plagued by nightmares. Today it seemed to be the first dreamless, restful night that he had in weeks.

Davos liked to think he had something to do with it.

On his forehead there were still traces of sweat and when Davos blinked the back of his mind showed him Stannis's face red with effort, gritting his teeth before having been unable to stifle a moan. His teeth had stopped gritting and a low groan had escaped his throat. It was such a pity that he was thinner than ever, skull like. No one would believe him but the King could become a handsome man if only he ate more, brood less and smiled more often.

Stannis had broad shoulders and a broad chest. His blue eyes were of a most beautiful shade, unlike Renly's or Robert's. For Davos, even his lips were attractive. What truly pained him was that he could never say it so to Stannis. He would sound ridiculous even to his own ears for the King was not a woman to be wooed with pretty words but mostly because Stannis wouldn't believe him.

That was what pained him.

"You probably should stop staring at me and sleep" Stannis muttered and Davos jolted. He had not opened his eyes, how come he knew?

"I…" He started "I am sorry Your Grace"

A muscle twitched on Stannis's face "Given the circumstances I think we can allow ourselves to let go of our titles" He said with his eyes still closed.

Davos pressed his lips together and laid again his head on the pillow, snuggling against the covers, bringing them to his chin. Stannis hadn't opened his eyes yet and suddenly Davos was shy. The King was the first to move as he rolled in the bed, lying on his side, facing his knight. "You lit the fire."

"It was cold"

"Yes it is"

Davos rolled on his side as well and raised his hand to touch Stannis's face. He hesitated before actually making contact with the skin knowing that the King could sense his hesitation. How had they come to this? From the total relief he had felt when Stannis had called him up to his quarters, telling him he had missed his advices, when Davos had thought he would be trialed for treason, to the liberation they both had enjoyed when the knight wasn't able to hold it any longer and kissed his King desperately to the shyness and awkwardness they both felt now.

"And given everything that transpired you are allowed to touch me as well" If he hadn't known better he d'say that the King had made a joke.

However it also prompted his fingertips to touch the rough skin of his cheeks, remembering the feeling of that rough beard against his own chest and legs and thighs. Davos swallowed hard. "Am I?" He whispered "And what more am I allowed to do?"

"You probably should leave…" Stannis's said quietly and Davos felt as he had been stabbed through the chest. But even so, he remembered himself and prepared to leave the bed as the King's hand closed around his pulse. The knight turned his gaze to him again and saw that Stannis had finally opened his eyes. The light from the fireplace reflected in his blue eyes.

"I didn't say you _could_ leave"

Davos chuckled and the reaction surprised Stannis. "What?"

"My lord…I…if you think I should leave…"

"You should leave. But I didn't say you could leave. I didn't say I…"

"You wanted me to leave?"

It was Stannis's turn to swallow. For the first time, his onion knight realized that he was empowered here for he understood his King. More than anyone, more than the fire witch.

"Very well, Ser Davos. Bluntness and truth it is as has always been between us. I don't want you to leave. But this is not right"

"But it's warm" Davos whispered, feeling braver and less awkward than before "and comforting"

"For me?" Stannis mocked "Are you comforting me? Is that why you are here?"

"No…my lord." And instead of taking his hand off his face, Davos approached him further, his bodies almost touching. "I'm here because….death is just so full and men so small. And I'm scared of what's behind and what's before"

Stannis's eyes widened ever so slightly as if he had just now remembered that he hadn't been the only to suffer a loss at Blackwater bay. Davos had lost four of his sons. "I am sorry" He whispered

"It's not your fault"

"If I had just chopped off your fingers and let you go, your sons would still be alive today"

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Davos answered "But they wouldn't have lived as happy as they lived. And who knows where I would be? Perhaps they would have been killed by hunger or cold. And it was my choice in the end wasn't it?"

Stannis at last closed the distance between them and captured Davos's lips. The fervor of the kiss surprised the older man so much that when they parted both were breathless. "It has been a long time since I felt the loss of those I…cared for. I grieve Renly for what he was not for what he became and I could not bring myself to grieve Robert's death. But…" his voice was nothing more than a whisper now "when I thought you had died…I grieved. As I had not grieved in a long time"

Davos smiled a little while his King added "I missed you sorely, my onion knight"

"You must know" he started while his fingers ran through the King's neck "That I would never regret my decision of serving you. I believe your cause is just and that you ought to be King. I am your creation…and you are my maker. You have my love"

"Your love?" Stannis almost snorted "What kind of love, Ser Davos? Beware of your words for they are dangerous. Words cannot be taken back."

"I have proclaimed my love for you countless times, my lord"

"Indeed" Stannis said attempting to roll over but Davos's hand kept him in place. Strangely he didn't fight it.

"Do you doubt it?"

He took a second to answer "No" But then added "But you must careful…you may be misinterpreted"

Davos chuckled "There are many kinds of love. But I am here now, in your bed, and I am loyal to you and always will be even if you send me away and never speak of this again. If that is your will I will follow it. You have given me a life and my sons a future and I'm no dreamer but you are the rightful King and you would be the ruler this land deserves and needs."

Stannis was silent, measuring the words of his knight. His hand had been forgotten on Davos's waist and he barely remembered it was there. "And what kind of love is this that you speak of?"

"A love that will not betray you, dismay or enslave you, it will set you free…be more like the man you were made to be"

Stannis swallowed and felt even more naked and exposed than before as if Davos bright grey eyes could see into his very soul. It was strange and scary and he would have ran away if it wasn't Davos. For he trusted Davos. He _trusted_ him and for a man like Stannis, trust was everything. Trust was the greatest compliment, the greatest proof that he loved him as well. And Davos knew he wouldn't be getting any other.

"It's late and morrow will soon come, my onion knight. And we have to rest to face the results of our actions and rebuilt what has been destroyed."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and he watched Stannis's closing again his eyes, feeling his hand retreating from his waist, enlacing their fingers together. They were so close that Davos could feel the heat that emanated from Stannis's body but their hands were the only parts that were actually touching.

For a moment he held the hope that the King would again open his eyes but he didn't. And knowing that this mistake wouldn't be repeated in the future, Davos refused to close his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a line to tell me what you think! **


End file.
